Increasing Focus
by Rosewood17
Summary: "Finally, in all the exhaustion and all the questioning, Hermione knew that everything would be alright." Some quiet moments between Hermione and Ron after the Final Battle.


**Hello all. So, this story came as a result of reading entirely to many fanfictions where Ron and Hermione return to the Burrow after the final battle, declare passionate love for each other, and have wild sex. I'm sorry, I just can't see it happening that way. Two virgins, especially two as awkward as Ron and Hermione, probably wouldn't be able to have sex for the first time after they've returned from the annihilation of the greatest dark wizard of all time. I guess some people think it's romantic; I call it wildly unrealistic. Seven years of awkwardness can't just dissipate in a matter of second. Plus, I think some of the most uncomfortable moments, between the right people, can end up being the ones that mean the most to you. Either way, I see it going down more like this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Increasing Focus**

Warm and solid. For some reason, those were the only things that mattered. She needed to consider so much more. For the first time that she could recall, plans and books didn't seem to matter. She needed them though. She should probably go check on Molly; she would be devastated. They all were. She needed to make sure that Harry and Ginny were alright, wherever that had disappeared to. She needed to figure out a way to retrieve her parents from the other side of the world. So many things that required planning and consultation, and all she could do was cling to the front of his sweater.

She'd lost track of how long they'd been sitting like this. They should probably sleep; it felt like years since she's slept soundly. Here, in Ron's faded, orange bedroom, however, the atrocities of the last months seemed eons ago. It was suddenly impossible to believe that, only hours before, they'd witnessed the downfall of the greatest threat of their generation. Technically, they were done. They'd succeeded; but the more she considered it, the more she realized that they'd only just begun. There was so much rebuilding that would have to happen before anything began to resemble normal again. But for now, she was here. With him. Alive. And, in her current state, that was all she was capable of considering.

"You alright?" Ron asked, for what must have been the thousandth time that day.

"Probably," she replied with, what she hoped was, a smile.

He removed his hands from the small of her back, only to cup her face in both hands. She noticed that he'd barely stopped touching her since they'd returned to the Burrow. She understood that need completely. Before the battles, touching him had been one of her biggest anxieties. Today, touching him meant that he was still here. Those former fears felt superfluous. It was as if they were finally able to admit what had been building forever. If nothing else, the last several months had made her realize that life was too damn short to keep things like that a secret.

Without hesitation, she leaned into him and kissed him softly on the corner of his jaw.

"I feel like there has to be something else to do," Hermione said wearily.

He nodded, pulling her closer.

"It's like, even though it's over, we're only starting," he replied.

"I was just thinking about that, "she confessed, "We need to make sure your family's alright for starters."

With am exhausted squeak from the old mattress, she attempted to rise, but Ron held her back by the arm.

"Please," he said, rubbing his thumb lightly down the scratch on her cheek, "Just st…I mean…I can…"

He trailed off, and Hermione smiled as she saw some of that inherent awkwardness, that was such a part of him, steal across his face. It was nice to know that there were some things that war didn't change. She sat back down without being asked. She understood.

He intertwined their free hands, and met her eyes.

"S-Sorry," he stammered, "I just…Here, with you. Well, it's the first time I've felt…ok in a really long time."

She nodded.

"The fact that we're safe is finally starting to sink in," she intoned, laying her cheek against his shoulder, "Being here, like this, is making me realize it."

Without a shred of uncertainty, he wrapped his arms around her, and leaned back against the headboard, pulling her down beside him. She sighed, and allowed it to happen. It was funny, she mused, that even though he was tongue-tied, he was completely unafraid of touching her. Apparently some things never changed, but others did. After several long minutes of listening to her breath, Ron broke the silence again.

"So earlier," he started, mumbling into her hair, "Wh-When we kissed."

She shifted so she could look him in the eye. He paused, but she waited patiently. Physically, she knew this was happening beyond a shred of doubt, but a part of her still needed to hear it.

"I…I just want you to know," he paused again, trying to collect his words, "I meant that. I-I just…it wasn't, you know, a fluke or anything. I meant it."

She smiled again, settling more comfortably against his neck.

"I know," she said softly.

"Good," he responded, "Because, I've wanted to do that _forever_, 'Mione. Probably since before I even realized it. Y-You know, that I wanted to, I mean."

In lieu of a response, she shifted so she could kiss him again. This time, it was lingering and unhurried. The contact of their lips was warm and reassuring. Finally, in all the exhaustion and all the questioning, Hermione knew that everything would be alright. Without question, there were consequences of this war that they would still have to confront. Somehow, in that moment, however, she knew that they would all be able to reassemble themselves. It would never be the way it was; but suddenly that was acceptable. Because she had finally gotten a quick glimpse of what could come from all this, Hermione realized why it had all mattered so much in the first place. She always knew that the fight was important, but this moment brought it all into focus.

Several long moments later, she pulled away. As perfect as it all was, it was time for them to go. They probably needed to sleep. For days. But after a cursory glance at Ron's wristwatch, they realized that there were other things that needed dealing with. After all, it was over. They had the rest of their lives.

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
